


♡ beauty

by vorekiyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorekiyo/pseuds/vorekiyo
Summary: Can a boring life such as yours really be this beautiful?(i just really love korekiyo and i wanted somewhere to release my love for him)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first story on ao3 and im actually just copying and pasting it from wattpad so please let me know if something isn't right!

You sighed and tapped your pencil impatiently on the surface of your desk. It was almost the end of the day and your biology teacher was still dragging on the lesson. You were bored out of your mind, you just wanted it to be over already. You peeked over at the clock on the wall, the hand counting the seconds was ticking away. There was only a minute left of class, so you braced yourself to grab your backpack from under the desk and speedwalk out the door.

The school bell rung and you swung your backpack onto your back, not paying mind to your teacher yelling reminders to do homework out the door. You didn't care, you just focused on running upstairs to your locker, grabbing your coat, and running out of the school to catch your bus ride home. It was hard to catch the bus when your last class and locker were on the other side of the school from where the buses were, but you did what you had to do.

You climbed into the bright yellow vehicle and looked at the rows of seats, all of which were taken by students fortunate enough to have a locker or class closer to the busses. Damn, you thought, not again.

"Excuse me, may I please sit next to you?" You asked the nearest lone-sitting person. They shuffled over to make room for you as you sat down and put your backpack on your lap.

♡♡♡

When you got home, you slugged upstairs to your bedroom and swung your bag on a nearby chair before flopping onto the soft mattress on your bed. You were completely drained of energy from school, which was a normal part of your life.

You actually lived a fairly normal, average life. You lived with your parents and older brother in a quiet suburban town, you had two close friends and a decent circle of acquaintances at school, you didn't have horrible grades and you tried to keep them at at least average score, and you spent a lot of time doing regular hobbies like playing the guitar, browsing social media, or reading books. Your life, for the most part, was really average. There would be the occasional day that you witness a fight at school or you went somewhere special like a theme park, but you lived a very typical high school student life. And although this life was great and you were very grateful for having a pretty nice life, it got boring really quickly.

Your daily routine was almost the same; wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, do homework, and sleep. There was odd nights where you'd hang out with your friends after school or give up on doing homework, but those weren't very out of the ordinary. You just repeated the same actions every single day, it made you wonder if there was really more you could do with your time instead of wasting it away like this.

Whatever, you thought to yourself, maybe I'll just be doomed to a life of eternal routine. That's how most people's lives end up, it's not like I'm special in any way.

Before you got too caught up in thought, you phone started to vibrate on your desk. You looked at it and turned it on, realizing you had a notification. It was a message request from one of your classmates, Korekiyo Shinguuji.

Weird, I've never talked to him much before. What would he want from me? You pondered, opening the message.

korekiyoshinguuuji731: Excuse me, I hate to be a disturbance since we haven't talked much before, but do you have the answers for last night's geography homework?

hyperjuggalo: yea

You sent him a picture of your homework from last night.

korekiyoshinguuji731: Thank you so much.

hyperjuggalo: np

You turned your phone back off and went back to contemplating your boring life in bed, not thinking much of Korekiyo's homework answer request. You got people in your DMs asking for homework answers all the time, it wasn't really out of the ordinary.

This was before you realized the spiral this interaction would send you down.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunchtime during yet another day of your typical high school life. You and your best friend decided to wander around the school and talk about the random things you usually talked about during your free time.

"...Did you see his new music video? It was so trippy with all those special effects!" Your friend exclaimed.

"What was that? I zoned out." You replied.

"(Y/N), look out!"

You gave your friend a confused look and mere milliseconds after, you smacked right into the chest of another student, knocking you both onto the ground. You diverted your attention from the sudden pain in your lower half too look up and see who you hit. It was Korekiyo.

Sheesh, if God is real he must really be trying to set me up with this guy. You thought and nearly said out loud.

"I apologize! I am so sorry, (Y/N)! I should've been paying more attention to where I was walking, it's mt mistake!" Korekiyo said, grabbing your hand to help you get off the ground.

"It's alright, I should've been paying more attention too." You replied, looking up at his face, his yellow eyes meeting yours.

You quickly averted eye contact as to not make this any more uncomfortable and moved on down the hall with your friend.

"Dude, he held your hand." Your friend teased.

"He was helping me get up, you fucking log," You replied, "and it was only for a second."

Your friend smirked, "Oh well, he still held your hand."

You didn't reply solely because you didn't want to add more fuel to the fire. You knew your friend was just teasing and if you came back with anything, your friend would just mock you more. That's just how best friends are sometimes. Plus, if you actually did like someone, you would've told your friend by now

♡♡♡

You thought more about Korekiyo when you got back home. This was the second time in the last 24 hours you just so happened to interact with him. You thought you might be overreacting to this, but you normally never see him or talk to him outside of class, so this was a little odd to you. You wanted to stop your thoughts about him from rushing to your head, but you were an avid overthinker, so there was no hope.

Korekiyo was a very strange and mysterious man. Nobody really knew much about him other than that he was a pretty good student and that he acted a little odd around others. He had a slightly feminine appearance to him, his figure was tall, trim and slender, his navy blue hair was long and flowy, maybe even longer than some of the girls you knew, he wore a dust mask to cover the lower half of his face, the only visible part of his skin was around his eyes and upper nose, and his voice was like a constant high whisper, it brought chills to your spine imagining it. A lot of the popular guys at your school were typical high school jocks who played for the football and rugby teams, but Korekiyo was a lot different. One might even say he stood out in a way compared to every greasy jock that tried to get into the pants of every girl.

The more you thought about Korekiyo, the more he began to actually interest you a bit. Sure, he was weird, so weird that there was rumours that he was in a relationship with his sister, but those were just rumours and you never actually knew if they were true or not unless you talked to him. You'd never thought about actually befriending someone like him, but your spiral of overthinking and wondering if this potential friendship was meant to be made you think more about possibly befriending this mysterious man.

You can't be crazy! You thought to yourself, This man might have actually participated in incest and you want to befriend him?

It never hurt to confirm! You picked up your phone and opened your conversation from him last night. You stared at it for a few moments, blankly thinking about what you could possibly say to start a new conversation. You typed out and erased a few starting sentences before finally typing out one you were satisfied with.

hyperjuggalo: hey

You closed out of the app and turned your phone back off. It didn't say Korekiyo was online, so you didn't wanna just mindlessly stare at your message for minutes on end. You decided to grab a book off of your desk and read on your bed.

♡♡♡

You don't know how many minutes, or possibly hours passed as you immersed yourself in the pages of the new novel you had checked out from the library, but your phone suddenly vibrated on your desk, breaking your reading focus. You turned on your phone to check the message on your home page, it was just a text from your mom saying she'll be home from work a little later than usual today.

Damnit! You thought, I probably just got left on read!

You put your phone back down and picked up your book again, but not even 20 seconds later, another vibration came from your phone. You checked the home page again.

korekiyoshinguuji731: Hello. Do you need anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is also on my wattpad (@/vorekiyo) if you dare enter that hellsite


	3. Chapter 3

What do you do? What do you say? What is socializing? You normally don't make the first move, you usually just got adopted into friend groups by funny extroverts, you actually had no idea how to keep a conversation going or what you were doing right now.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! You thought.

You just went with what your gut instinct was telling you to do in this situation.

hyperjuggalo: nah,, just wondering if u b friends. u seem chill.

korekiyoshinguuji731: I'm not opposed to that idea.

How the hell were you supposed to respond to that? Why can't this guy just use slang instead of speaking formally?

hyperjuggalo: cool wanna meet up in the caf at lunch tomorrow??

That was a bold move of you, asking a guy to hang out after sending 2 texts to him.

korekiyoshinguuji731: Kehehe... You seem very trusting, asking a man to hang out after sending only two texts to him.

That's exactly what I was thinking! Why am I like this?! You thought to yourself, feeling your palms getting sweatier in embarrassment.

hyperjuggalo: ive actually been meaning to ask for a while know so thats prolly why

That's a big fat lie and you know it!

korekiyoshinguuji731: Whatever suits your fancy. I'm always willing to hear the thought process of others, kehehe...

At this point, you had just realized that this man was not saying "lol" or "lmao" or any short forms like that to express laughter through text like a normal human being, this man was typing out "kehehe" every time he wanted to laugh in text form. You were very weary about this fact, but continued to talk to him nonetheless.

hyperjuggalo: thats kinda freaky

korekiyoshinguuji731: I do tend to have a "freaky" aura at times, depending on what your definition of a "freak" is.

Is this a flirt? Is this how boys flirt? You asked yourself.

hyperjuggalo: lmao okay see u at lunch tomorrow

korekiyoshinguuji731: I never agreed to hanging out with you. You're very quick to getting to know people, kehehe... I will accept though, you seem very... Interesting.

Man, You thought, he's creepier than I thought he'd be. No backing out now, mama didn't raise a pussy.

You left him on "seen" and put your phone down on your bedside table. You laid down in your bed and stared at your ceiling, pondering what you had gotten yourself into.

Oh well, at least if I get murdered tomorrow I'll at least have been murdered by someone mildly attractive. You thought.

♡♡♡

You looked down at your phone as you leaned your back against one of the walls of your big school cafeteria. You weren't actually doing anything on your phone, you were just waiting for Korekiyo and you didn't want to look suspicious, so you tried to look more casual by looking down at your phone.

"Hello, (Y/N)."

You looked up to see a familiar face, or at least, a familiar upper face due to the fact that you couldn't see his lower face, towering over you. Your heart skipped a beat as soon as you realized who it was.

"Hey Korekiyo, didn't see ya' there!" You exclaimed nervously, leaning back off of the wall and averting eye contact with Korekiyo again.

"Please, just call me Kiyo." He insisted.

You didn't really know what else to say, causing a moment of silence between you and Kiyo. The silence was broken by Kiyo,

"So, what exactly were you planning on doing?" He asked.

"I-I don't know, I was thinking of just walking around the school and talking, y'know? W-We can get to know each other better that way." You managed to stutter out.

Despite the fact that his mouth was covered, you could see a small smile in Kiyo's eyes, "Of course, that sounds nice. You lead the way, (Y/N)."

Oh no. You were NOT much of a leader person, but this was your time to become one. You walked Kiyo to some of the secluded, quiet spots that you and your best friend usually hung out at when couples weren't making out there.

Along your walk, the two of you asked each other basic icebreaker questions, you ended up learning a lot about Korekiyo, but you didn't learn anything about his family life though. However, you did learn that he was very much into anthropology, you learned what anthropology even was, and you learned that he found certain cultural customs and traditions from all around the world very interesting. You also learned that he had travelled around to different parts of the globe quite a bit too. You still got some creepy vibes from Kiyo, but talking to him made you open up to him a little bit more.

During your walk, you felt something bugging you. A thought, a question blooming in your mind that was nagging at you to ask it. You had just met Kiyo, so you didn't want to ask it, but you eventually gave up fighting your own conscience and let the question slip out of your mouth.

"So, um, a-are the rumours that you, um, are, um, in a relationship with your sister, are those true?" You felt your hands physically shaking after asking this. You were so ready to throw yourself into the sun for trying to casually ask that.

"Although it is true that I have a sister, she died of an illness when I was very young, so no, I am not in an incestuous relationship with my sister." He said calmly, almost solemnly in a way.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Kiyo." You mumbled out, feeling pity for the taller man.

"It's alright, (Y/N). I've gotten over it by now, she's in a... much better place now."

You still felt bad about bringing it up, even if your curiousity was no longer hungry. "Say, lunch is almost about to end, what do you say we go chill at the nearby ice cream place tomorrow at lunch?" You asked.

"That would be... wonderful, (Y/N), simply splendid. It's been lovely having a chat with you, I will see you tomorrow." Kiyo said, walking off in another direction from you.

You felt happy that you got to know Kiyo better and found out that he's not really that bad of a guy, but you also still felt bad for bringing up his sister, even if he said it was okay.

♡♡♡

When you got home, you did what you normally did and swung you bag on your chair before slumping into your soft bed. Despite the fact that you did your daily routine like any other normal day, something felt special about today. Something about meeting someone new just made it feel a lot more special than every other day. You were still going to continue your boring, everyday life as usual though, just with the addition of Kiyo in your friend group.

I wonder what my other friends would think of Kiyo. You thought. They might have the same reaction you did at first, but they could warm up to him and become his friend too! You'd just have to introduce them one day and see what would happen.

Before you could spiral down your hole of overthinking again, you let a yawn escape from your mouth. You must have been EXTRA drained from school today if you were already ready to take a nap. You fell back onto your pillow and as soon as you hit it, you fell asleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, dinkus!" Your best friend called out to you in the cafeteria.

"Dinkus?" You questioned.

"Yeah, dinkus!" Your friend exclaimed.

"Okay."

"Where were you yesterday?" Your friend inquired.

Shit, they noticed I was gone.

"I was just hanging out with another friend, that's all."

Your friend gasped, "You made another friend?!"

"I sure did."

Your friend looked excitedly at you, "Who is it?"

"Korekiyo-" You cut yourself off, remembering that you promised to meet up with him for ice cream that day.

"Shit! I-I gotta go!" You exclaimed, bolting out of the cafeteria.

"W-Wait, tell me more! Why do you have to go? Is Korekiyo nice?" Your friend called out to you as you ran out of the cafeteria.

"I-I have a doctors appointment!" You called back.

That was a lie, you were just in a rush to grab your coat from your locker and meet up with Kiyo. You also didn't want to tease you about liking him, you only liked him as a friend.

You ran up 3 flights of stairs to get to your locker and unlocked it as quick as possible. You almost forgot to lock it on your way out the door as you slung your coat around your shoulders and slipped your arms into it. Usually you bothered to zip up your coat, but now was no time for that.

You ran down the street to the ice cream parlor across from your school. A lot of kids went there during lunch, especially during special occasions like birthdays or the day before long breaks, but today it seemed a little more empty than usual. All you could see through the window was Korekiyo checking his phone at a table and two other students chatting while eating ice cream.

You nearly burst through the door of the ice cream parlor, gasping for air and sweating. Man I am out of shape, You thought, that's the most exercise I've gotten outside of PE in my whole life.

"S-Sorry I'm late, Ki-"

Before you were finished, he looked up at you and cut you off, "Nonsense, (Y/N)! I've only been waiting here for 2 minutes! I'll take your order, you take a seat. You seem very exhausted."

Geez, how could you tell? You thought.

You took a seat and put your coat on the back or your chair. There was only one other chair across from yours, the chair that Kiyo was just sitting in. You scrolled through social media a bit before you heard a familiar voice again.

"What flavour would you like?" Kiyo asked.

"Mint chocolate chip, please." You replied.

There was another minute or two of waiting before Kiyo got back to the table with 1 cone of ice cream.

"Did you get anything for yourself?" You asked.

"I-I'm not very fond of sweets, you see. I should've let you know that a little earlier, I guess." He said.

Damn, I was kinda wondering if he'd take his mask off! You thought.

"That's okay! I'll keep that in mind."

You ate your ice cream a bit and talked more with Kiyo, his theories and facts about anthropology were actually surprisingly interesting. You thought a subject by the name of "anthropology" would be something boring and lame, but Kiyo was actually making you a little interested in it. Huh, I guess there is beauty in boring things sometimes. You thought.

Just like yesterday, a question kept nagging at you in the back of your head. You were really hesitant to ask it though, since you felt really bad for asking the last big question on your mind. Plus, you two were gonna leave soon anyways, you only had a few minutes left to keep it in. However, your curiousity took the best of you and even though you knew you were going to regret it, you asked.

"Hey, is it, um, okay if I ask why you wear the dust mask all the time? We don't really live in a particularly dusty area."

Kiyo hesitated, you could see a hint of nervousness in his eyes, "I thought it'd be a cute fashion statement! Plus it helps me cover up something a little more... personal."

You wanted to inquire more about the "personal" thing, but this was only your second time hanging out with Kiyo and your curiousity was satisfied enough with that answer. You just assumed he maybe has some scars on his lower face or something. Nonetheless, you moved on from it and finished your ice cream.

"It's almost next period, do you think we should go?" You asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be late for class." Kiyo replied.

The two of you got up and walked back across the road to school, there was a lot of awkward silence between you, but that was alright. Once you got to school, the two of you split up to go to your seperate classes and the bell to go to class rung.

♡♡♡

You got home, threw your bag around your chair, and slumped into bed yet again. Another average school day had just gone by, but today felt special again somehow. The only thing different was that you hung out with Kiyo at the ice cream parlor, but you often did that with your other friends too, so why did it feel so special and out of the ordinary with him? Why was it that he seemed to make every day a little more memorable and not average? You could probably repeat the exact same schedule you had today, but with one of your other friends instead of Kiyo, and feel absolutely nothing change, so was there just something special about Kiyo?

That's ridiculous, You thought, you'll probably get used to him, incorporate him into your friend group, and feel nothing change whenever you hang out with him in about a week.

You wondered if Kiyo was "the one". Like the prince charming who rescues the princess in every fairy tale, the one chosen by fate who was destined to save you, the "damsel in distress". That was probably ridiculous to think of, plus, the prince and princess often ended up being star-crossed lovers by the end of the story, which wasn't the case with you and Kiyo. He wouldn't kiss you to awake you from your slumber, in fact, he wouldn't even show his lips at all! You could never imagine holding his hand, kissing him, getting married to him, or having kids with him. That's just unrealistic.

Your brain was wonderfully imaginative, but it was at times like these when you wished it wasn't. Times when you just laid on your bed and thought way too deep into every interaction you've had with every person in your life.


	5. Intermission

"(Y/N)... You make my feelings boil up in a frenzy! I've never had someone regularly choose to be around me... What are these feelings? Are they feelings of a deep friendship beginning to blossom? Or are they feelings of love beginning to blossom?" You said to yourself, holding your face in the palms of your gloved hands.

You had travelled to many places around the world before and made love to a lot of the world's people, both women and men, and you had quite a few acquaintances that you talked to on the odd occasion, but you had never experienced a friendship this deep. People often thought you were too weird or they ended up making better friends. But (Y/N), (Y/N) kept taking time to see you during lunchtime. It was an odd feeling, but a nice one nonetheless.

"Ah... These feelings, my emotions, they gnaw at me! They're gnawing at me from the inside out like a parasite! Is this the true beauty of humanity? Are these feelings my true inner beauty?" You paused and looked up at your wall, "Yes, how splendid."

You smiled to yourself, your mask covering your wide grin. You chuckled a little to yourself too, raising a hand near your mouth thoughtfully.

The way your chest ached with every heartbeat at the thought of (Y/N), the way your cheeks flushed with warmth, the way your feelings washed over you like a wave over a beached whale. This was the beauty of humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell, this is in korekiyo's pov


	6. Chapter 5

You tapped your pencil on the surface of your desk. The teacher was dragging on the lesson in biology yet again. However, today was different. Today you couldn't get Korekiyo out of your head. He might have been a little odd, but that's what made him stand out amongst the other boys that you'd talked to. His voice was raspy, but weirdly calming in a way. It was a voice that you could fall asleep well to. A weird thought, but a strangely relaxing one to you.

You wondered if you were weird for thinking about Kiyo like this. No, You thought, it's normal for friends to admire the good qualities of each other, right?

You pondered about it for the rest of biology instead of paying attention. You snapped out of your haze when the bell rung to signify the end of the day. You did what you normally did and went up to your locker, grabbed your coat, and just managed to catch the bus while there was still empty seats left. You looked out the window of the bus as you waited for it to leave, thinking even more about your feelings towards Korekiyo.

Was this a crush? Surely it couldn't be, you had only really known him for a few days, you couldn't have been developing actual romantic feelings already. However, you wouldn't have known. You'd never actually dated or even had your first kiss, despite the fact that you were in high school. The only time you "dated" was one time in grade school when you and your best guy friend at the time held your hand once at recess and claimed you were his girlfriend. Simpler times.

You were thrown out of thought by a tap on the shoulder and a familiar voice speaking to you, "Excuse me, (Y/N), may I sit next to you?"

You looked up and saw who was requesting to sit next to you, it was Korekiyo! Of course it was Korekiyo! You didn't even know he went on the same bus as you! You were starting to really believe that you two were bound by some kind of sappy fate like in cheesy fairy tales.

"Of course!" You said, shuffling over and putting your backpack onto your lap to make room for him. He was fairly skinny, so he fit well. He was very tall though, he towered over the bus seats at over 6 feet tall, it was kind of intimidating.

During the bus ride, you didn't really know what to say to him, it seemed he was the same too. He checked his phone and twiddled his thumbs a lot during the ride. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, pounding so hard you felt like it was gonna pop out and gush all over the floor of the bus. Your face also felt hot. Were you sick? You were going to have to take your temperature when you got home.

"My, (Y/N), you're blushing." Kiyo pointed out, pressing the back of his hand to your cheek, "Or are you perhaps sick? I can feel how warm you are through the glove on my hand."

As if it wasn't already bad enough, your face got hotter, "I'm just a little sick."

Kiyo looked down at you and paused, taking his hand off of your cheek, "You're probably right. I've never seen someone blush this much before, not even while they're in love."

In love. The words made you wanna shiver. Was that really the case? Were you in love? Or were you just sick like Kiyo said? It was probably the ladder, you wish you had a thermometer on you at that moment just to prove to yourself that you weren't in love.

♡♡♡

You got home, went upstairs, slung your bag on the back of your chair, and flopped onto the surface of your bed. You grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it directly into your face. "I'm! Not! In! Love!" You cried out into the pillow, your voice muffled.

You sat up on your bed and put the pillow back into its original place. You pulled out your phone and immediately went into your browser, ignoring every other notification from all of your other apps. What does having a crush feel like? You typed into the search engine, tapping on the first result to pop up on your screen.

Signs of being in love:

♡Quickened heartbeat  
♡Sweatier palms  
♡Heat in the face  
♡Touching your neck  
♡Bigger, more genuine smiles  
♡Wanting to get to know a person better

Fuck. You thought, I do some of those.

You crashed your face into your pillow again and let out a muffled cry of frustration before a thought dawned on you, maybe you were just sick! You climbed out of bed and creeped down the stairs to the kitchen. You took your family's digital thermometer off of a shelf filled with various cold medicines and bottles of pills, turned it on, and stuck the tip underneath your tongue for a second or two. The few seconds spent waiting for the result were the longest seconds of your life, like an expecting mother eyeing a pregnancy test to see if it's positive or not.

Your temperature was average, nowhere near fever or illness temperature. "Damnit!" You whispered to yourself.

Your older brother mockingly called out from the room nect to the kitchen, "Watch your language!"

What a nuisance. You thought. Your brother could definitely be a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes, but it was all in good spirits.

You went back upstairs to your bedroom and belly flopped onto your bed. You couldn't do anything about this, it's not like you could turn off or halt your emotions in any way. There was no doubt about it, you were in love. It was hard to accept and you really wished you weren't, bt you were definitely in love with Korekiyo.

You let out a muffled scream into your pillow and gripped it like it was your only emotional support.


	7. Chapter 6

"...So that is the procedure you need to take when performing the caged child seance." Korekiyo said. It was an average Friday afternoon consisting of you hanging out with Kiyo during lunchtime at school. He had just told you about some intricate seances he knew how to perform.

"That sounds neat!" You replied enthusiastically, pretending you weren't just staring at his face the entire time.

"It is very interesting indeed. Do you suppose we should head to our respective classes now so that we aren't late?" He asked.

You hesitated, not really wanting to leave his side, but you had to leave him at some point, so you came up with a plan on the spot to be able to see him more often. "Of course!"

"Wonderful!"

As the two of you walked, you unhatched your mildly impulsive plan, "Hey, Kiyo, since it's Friday, would you perhaps like to bus down to my place after school and study for the test we have together on Monday? We can always walk to the park near my house if we get tired as well." 

"That sounds lovely, I'd love to do that." Korekiyo replied.

Alright! More alone time with him! You thought to yourself.

The two of you arrived at Korekiyo's next class and bid your farewells for the remainder of the lunch period and school day. As you walked down the halls of school to get to your next class, you smiled to yourself at the thought of being able to see Kiyo more later today. The thought filled you with joy and a warm feeling that pounded and fluttered in your chest. Maybe being in love isn't too bad! You thought.

♡♡♡

You and Kiyo had given up on studying about 5 minutes into your studying session. It was just boring and mildly awkward in it's own weird way. Or at least, to you it was a little awkward having to constantly ask Korekiyo about every minor concept that you'd already learned and forgotten in class. You didn't want to make too big of a fool out of yourself, so you just offered to give up and go to the park instead. Kiyo decided to take up this offer.

"Isn't it just a lovely day out?" Kiyo asked.

You giggled, "It is."

"It's even more lovely when I have a friend like you to be around during it."

Is he flirting? You thought, Guess I'll attempt to flirt back.

"Not even a day like today can compare to how sweet you are!" You said.

Kiyo hesitated, when you looked up you could see a little bit of his cheeks going pink. He seemed to have a warmer aura than usual when you got close to him.

"Are these feelings of love you have for me, (Y/N)?"

Oh my god, You thought to yourself, whatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoI-

"No!" You exclaimed.

Smart one. You thought

There was a very long interval of silence, the air was extremely heavy around the both of you until you until you got to a nearby park bench. Kiyo sat down, so you sat down right after, keeping your distance as to not make things more awkward than they already were. The hairs on the back of your neck stuck up as you felt Kiyo's gentle hand run up your spine.

"Look me in the eye." He said, almost demanding in a way.

You did as you were told and looked up at the taller man, gazing into his bright yellow eyes. You felt your heart drop in your chest the more you looked at him.

"I've traveled around our world and been to many different places within it. I've seen various customs and cultures and met countless people, I've even made love with a large handful of them. I've made passionate love to both men and women of our world and made others experience pleasure in ways you can only wish to imagine. My dear (Y/N), I know very well what the feeling of love looks like and the many things it does to us as humans. I, for one, find it beautiful that you dedicate these feelings of affections towards me. You make me feel emotions that I cannot begin to describe, my love. Passion, ecstasy, maybe a sprinkle of lust, all beautifully woven and mended together within my very spirit. I wish for you lay all of your feelings on me, your feelings of passion and love. I want to give myself to you in return, my love. We haven't known each other for very long, but you've made me blossom feelings in ways I've never felt before. You've made me realize the beauty of humanity in its truest, purest form." He said.

You were speechless. You'd seen people confess their love in movies and TV shows and had your fair share of people confess their love to you in the past, but never had you seen so much devotion and true, raw emotion in a confession before. You couldn't help but clutch your chest and gaze in awe at Korekiyo. Your heart was pounding against your chest. Your feelings in this moment were so overwhelming, but you couldn't seem to let almost any of them out verbally.

"I-I don't know what to say- I'm so flattered and I can't process this and I-"

"Is it a yes or a no, my love?" He asked impatiently.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" You exclaimed.

You impulsively leaned in towards him in a flurry, pulling his mask down in the moment and pressing your lips against his, holding his face close to yours. You could almost feel the shock on Korekiyo's face in that moment, so you quickly pulled away as to not startle him. When you jerked back, you panicked slightly.

"I-I'm so sorry! It was just really impulsive and in the moment and I know you don't like your mask being pulled down I am so, so sorry!" You stuttered out, gazing at his full face.

His lips were as red as roses, maybe rubies, and his cheeks were completely flushed. His face was oddly feminine, if you hadn't known better you would've probably thought he was actually a female. This was such an odd sight to you, as you almost never saw Korekiyo's face and you never saw him show this amount of emotion to others. This was unlike the Kiyo you knew before you talked to him.

"I'm honestly glad you're not panicking or questioning your sexuality. I don't show my face because I tend to present a little more... femininely, as you can see, and I do not wish to be made fun of." He explained, "But if this is okay with you and you want it so badly,"

"Oh, yes! Don't worry it's perfectl-"

You got cut off by his lips crashing against yours in a frenzy of passion. You wrapped his arms around his back and face, pulling him closer to you and deepening the kiss. You swore near the end of it you could feel a cheeky bit of tongue on his behalf, but you didn't mind because the two of you soon pulled away from each other afterwards.

"You're beautiful." He said lovingly as he caressed your cheek with his hand.

You leaned your head against his hand and held it down there gently with yours, "So are you."

"We should do that more often, but in private spaces rather than a space like this. How about we go back to your home?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah! Of course." You replied.

The two of you walked back to your home, hand in hand, and went up to your bedroom.

"How about you stay the night?" You asked, "I can always drive you back in the morning."

"What will I wear when the morning comes?" Kiyo asked.

"I can just steal my older brother's clothes for you. He won't notice since he only wears the same 3 outfits on loop."

"Sounds like a deal to me, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for deadass not updating this in over a month i hope u enjoyed smoochin kiyo tho >:3


	8. Chapter 7

You and Kiyo had been together for a few weeks now. At this point, you guys were rarely seperated. He stayed the night at your house a lot and vice versa. He'd taken you on various dates to lots of different places nearby. He was going to be going on a trip to Europe soon as well, and he promised he'd bring you along with him when the time came. However, for the time being, it was just the two of you in his home. His guardians weren't home and wouldn't be home for the next few days, so it was just the two of you alone.

"My love, I have something to confess..." Kiyo said to you.

You were in the middle of cooking some scrambled eggs on the stove for the two of you, so you didn't avert your eyes, "What is it, dear?"

Kiyo came up behind you and slowly massaged your shoulders as you cooked, his slender fingers digging into your shoulderblades and bones. "I think it's time we go a bit further in our relationship, no?"

You gathered up the fluffy eggs and scraped them onto two plates, placing a fork on each respective plate. "Do... Do you have condoms here?" You asked.

"Nonsense, my darling!"

"What?!" You exclaimed.

Kiyo waved his hands nervously in front of him, "I didn't mean having having sex! In fact, I was going to save that for our trip to Europe!"

"You what?"

"Anyways, straying away from sex, that's not what I meant! I was going to ask if maybe you wanted to perform a seance with me? I know plenty of different ones we could try out, just the two of us."

You looked up at him and smiled, "That sounds interesting, I think it's worth a shot."

Although Kiyo was wearing his mask, you could tell he was smiling widely underneath it. Korekiyo was very passionate about spirits and being able to talk to them. In fact, his house was quite humid at this time of the year since he had no air conditioning or electric fans in his house whatsoever. He claimed they would scare off any spirits that lurked in the home, so he didn't like having them around. Although it sounded ridiculous, doing a seance with just the two of you was probably a very intimate act for Kiyo to do since he was very passionate about spirits and the afterlife.

After the two of you finished your scrambled eggs, Kiyo led you up to his attic. It was completely empty, not even a speck of dust lingered in the space. You could tell Kiyo had cleaned the place out well for this kind of occasion. There was one window, but it was closed shut and you assumed that was to keep the room dark.

"You stay here while I grab the materials to conduct a seance. Think of some questions you would like to ask the spirits, yes or no questions are the most effective." Korekiyo said, climbing back down to the lower floors of his house. You sat down on the ground and waited. There wasn't much else you could do. There wasn't anything to look at and even if there was, it was a bit too dark to make anything out. You thought up of a few simple yes or no questions to ask the spirits and as you did, Kiyo climbed back up into the attic with some matches, four white candles, candleholders for the candles, and a large cloth.

"I made sure to cleanse this room recently to leave a clean space for any spirits to enter." Kiyo explained.

You watched as Kiyo laid out the cloth on the ground, arranged the candles and lit them, and then set up an unlit matchstick in the center of the candles. "Now, my love, I would like you to pick a side of the arrangement to sit on, whichever side feels best to you. I will sit on the opposite side because I must hold your hands during the seance." He instructed.

You walked around and sat on the north side of the arrangement, closest to the entrance of the attic, and so Kiyo sat on the south side directly across from you. He reached his hands out and gripped onto yours. His bandaged hands were warm, you blushed a little bit and hoped he didn't notice in the dimly lit room.

"We will now invite any spirits to join us in this room."

"What if the spirit is bad?" You asked.

"I will then follow proper procedures to end the seance and cleanse the room. I will not let any harmful spirits get to you, my love."

"Damn," You thought, "he's clearly done this before."

"This is a very simple seance to perform. All you must do once a spirit graces us with their presence is ask them any questions you may have prepared. Is that simple enough?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes." You replied.

"Then keep a hold of my hands and we will begin the seance. I will act as the medium for this seance since I'm more experienced in the practice of talking to spirits." He said.

There was a long moment of silence, the energy in the room felt very heavy. Your heart was pounding in your chest and the tips of your fingers tingled.

"If any spirits are here, can you please move the matchstick I have set up?" Kiyo asked.

You looked down at the matchstick. The red tip of it was facing directly north, towards you, but it suddenly turned on the cloth towards the northeast, pointing at one of the candles Kiyo had lit. You felt your heart drop.

"Now is your chance to ask questions, (Y/N). Ask anything you wish, however, please keep in mind to be respectful and that yes or no questions work the best. The red tip of the matchstick will move towards you for yes and me for no." Kiyo explained, looking at you with caring eyes. You could tell he was really into this.

"Are you a friendly spirit?" You asked.

The matchstick wiggled a bit before moving back towards you. Yes. If you could wipe the sweat off of your forehead right now, you would.

"Alright, um, did you formerly live in this house?"

The matchstick didn't move from its place. You assumed this meant it was saying yes again. You looked up at Kiyo, who seemed overjoyed that his seance was working and that you were actively participating in it.

"Uh, are you a boy?" You asked.

The matchstick slowly rotated until the red tip faced towards Kiyo. "That would be a 'no.'" Kiyo said.

"Alright, so that means this spirit is female." You thought.

"Are you... young?" You asked nervously.

The matchstick wiggled around a bit, but instead of rotating towards you or Kiyo, it just pointed towards one of the walls of the attic. The candles flickered a bit.

"Hm, the spirit must be confused." Kiyo said, "Do you wish to stop communicating with us?"

The matchstick pointed towards you. Kiyo nodded and spoke aloud once more, "We thank you for your time. You may exit."

He paused for a moment before burning out all of the candles with the tips of his fingers. He gently placed the matchstick back into the matchbox he had gotten it from. He stood up and clicked a light on, illuminating the entire attic. "That would've been good to know about earlier." You thought to yourself.

"That was exceptional for your first seance, my love! Typically it takes much longer for spirits to begin communicating, they must take a liking to you!" Kiyo exclaimed with glee.

You felt oddly nice thinking about how spirits may like you. Although nothing much happened, it was nice to think that someone beyond the mortal plane had your back.

"Although she didn't communicate much, it was still phenomenal that you were able to speak to one that much on your first try!"

You smiled and watched Kiyo gather up the materials he had gotten. "Do you need help putting those away?" You offered.

"I'm quite fine, dear." Kiyo replied, carrying all the materials as the two of you went downstairs.

After Kiyo put everything back in their proper places, he held your hand again. "What do you wish to do now, dear?"

You hummed a bit, "I was just thinking of cuddling up in your bed together. I'm a bit tired."

Kiyo led you towards his bedroom, "I'm perfectly alright with that, darling."

The two of you climbed into bed, Korekiyo wrapped his larger body around yours. He hugged you close with one arm and toyed with your hair a bit with the other. You held onto the hand wrapped around you and smiled contently. This was one of your favourite positions for cuddling. "Let me know if you wish to lay down, my dear." Kiyo said to you, resting his head on your shoulder.

"This is just fine." You replied.

Kiyo pulled down his mask and planted a small kiss on your neck, "Of course."

The two of you sat there, not speaking much. You just thoroughly enjoyed each other's company, cherishing the embrace you were tangled in.

"What did you think of your first seance?" Kiyo asked.

"I thought it was interesting. Can we do it again sometime?" You asked in reply.

"I was just about to ask if you wanted to try that again. I would be delighted to do more seances with you, my love."

You smiled and leaned your head back to look up at Kiyo. He leaned down and gave you a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." You said.

"I love you too, dear."


End file.
